What Dreams Are Made OF
by dirknep5ever
Summary: When young Nepeta Leijon transfers to a new school, she runs into someone she never expected to see. A highschool AU DirkxNepeta (LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta wlaked in hte hallwayz of hur new school, skaia high. she was from a place called shitville and was so unhapph about the move she almost crie when she was being shiown around the school. John was a lankey boi with shaggy black hair and he was SOOOOOO HOT. he wore lose fitting vshirt with a weird grub thing on it, dorky bright neon bannanana yellow sneakrs and olive cahki shorts like a major fucking noob. finaly they breached the furst period of the catolic school schedual and she was left alony for the first time that day. the teacher sent her a photosynthetic glare and pointed to her new seat at the back of teh classrum next to the windew. Looking over to the guy nexrt to her she dsees that she doesnt have her books or jack shit for that matter. she doesnt tear her green orbs away from the guy for a while. he feels eye looking at him nd turns to see the new girl and cant help but blish a little. his hert goes doki doki. "what the fuck r u looking at" he asked her, snaping her out of her transe. "oh gawd im soooo sorry! i zoned out thinking about cats!" she apologizes with a blush, looking away suddently. that was so scary! he was so pacifist! (A/N- thats where your agrassive but passive right? i think i used that write) wtf was this brotato so mad about? she was manding her own business write? she roll her eyes- not really caring if he saw or not, like, it wasnt her fault he was being sucj a pussey- who wouldnt want a hot _sex_ baba lookin at dem? ********TIMESKIP CUZ IM LAZ BIATCHHHHH (DWI) XDDD********* at lunch tiem she had no one to sit wit! It was so bad liek even john had waked right by her and left her on her meownsome. not like she really cared… she was meowing under her breath- shishing the schoolday would just end. eventually fefffary who was in her second periode sat with her and they talked about s lot of cool things! john wandered over to! she told them all about how much she loved cats and drawing and it was purrfect!********ANOTHER FRACKEN TIMESKIP CUZ WHATEVS! xDXD*********** she had been bored afetr school so she sat to watch the football taem on the bleachers outside of the school. she began to im her online friend, timeaousTestifyed. "|;3 hiya!" she sends, waiting a reply. "Tt: Hey." he replied. dirk was currentaly at fotball practicefor his school but he was sittiing out cuz hes the best on the taem so y wuld he need to practiece? "TTT What Is UP?""|:3 nm just watching teh footballers at mah new school purractice! wbu sucka?" she sends back. "TT: Wow Rrlly? What A Coincindece" he said in reply looking up and around the feild. it was then that he noteiced the taems footballl heding right for some gurl! She had been about to retort loudly when something blokced out the sun for a few moenemts and then she was KOed buy the rude ass futball. dirk ran across the feild to help the girl noticing too l8 that it was the girl from earlier. oh well it was too late to turn back now. "HEY! R u ok?" he asked worriedly, but she did not answer beucahse she was unconhous. there was a crowd of people around them now but dirk had gotten there first cuz hes the fastest runneron the team. they took the girl to the nurse but she had droped her phone when she got hit! dirk picked it up and OMG there was his converstation with arcincicatniip. after a fewe minuyes of confusion she woke up and sat upwright- scarbling for her cell phone and trying to escapoe the crowd- unable to find the celluar device she just ran from the crowd with her bag. dirk saw the girl runinng away and ran after her with the celllphone. he followed her inside and up the sitars- did she evne no where she was going? eventualllyly thye made there way onto the roof and the door locked closed behind them, "HEY WAIT" he vociferated. hearing somoene shout at her, she slamms to a halt on the pebbled rooftoop. She nearly falls onto her faec ina fulrry-painting heavily and looking scered. "Y-yea?" "i… have ur phone…." he said voice full of hestance. "...arceninccatnip."

A/N: this is my firstfanfiction! i hope you guyz like it! READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTAH 2

A/N: no one reveiwed )))): luckily i decided to rite more anyway! i got a beta reader (THX SKYLAR) so the spelling should be a lil better this time. also i did this wit my rp partner so yea DIRKNEP5EVR!

Hearing her screenname she froze- green obs of eyes. "H-how do mew know about that?!" the cat loving girl aks. She didn't kno many people here and this guy was especially not in her good books afpurr this mewrning. She only hadone contact in her trollian….

"I think you know." he replied giving her a LOOK. "i didn't know it was u! u should have told me!"

"I don't know what me-" and the realization

hits her like toast hits the groand when you don't catch it out of the pop-uppy kind of toaster. "OH MAH GOD! Mew didn't tail me it was mew either mew jerk!"

"This is amzing!" he ejaculated happily. "You know… now that we live so close to eachother we shuld go on a date…" he wiggled his eyebrows sugestively.

"But Ive only been here fur a day and-" she blushes looking down at her feet. "Didnt mew say mew had a girlfriend?"

"me and roxy broke up last week…. its ok, i have moved on." he said looking sad for a minute but then smiled a rare strider smile at her. "weve been freinds for 4 yrs online… i think its time we take the next step"

"Well when mew put it that was i geuss itd be okay….. the brunette offers a shy smile. This was exciting! And she guesses she liked Dirk more than she liked cats. "Alright lets do it!"

"Ill pick u up at seven then," he said giving her another super rare smile. "wear smonthing pretty"

************LE MAJOR TIMESKIP TO 7 O CLOCK*************

By 6:30 that night she was ready. A tightfitting yet not slutty olive green leather dress drapped around her curves in just the right way, matched with black high heels that strapped around her ankles. She wore a little cat collar with a bell on it because she liked cats and it was normal for her to do so. it, to, was green with lil white pawprints. Her nails were yellow and she wore just a bit of makeup. Of course she was in her best underwear, too.

Dirk showed up fashionably late to pick her up, he got there at 7:05. he came up to her apartment door- Nepeta had her own apartment cuz her parents were killed in a plane crash when she was young and her rich uncle bought it for her. he knocked once and waited for her to answer, selfconciously adjusting his cloths. he was wearing a pair of nice pants and a button down shirt with a little robot above the pocket and an orange tie that was tied incorrectly- his brother wasn't around eough to teach him how to tie ties- andhis signature STRider sunglasses which were pointy and triangular.

She doublecheks that she looks a-ok in her mirror before running in her heels to answer the door. Naturally, she fell but landed on her feet like cats always do. Opening the door with a smile, she says "hey!". Of coarse she was jittery and excited while also feeling a bit out of body because she was actually with her friend she'd known and liked for so long!

"Hey" he said all cool and stioc and holding back his true emotions like all striders were taught to do from brith. "you look good. ready to go?"without waiting for an answer he took her hand and led her to his truck. it was big and orange with a licenceplate that said 'stride4lyfe' "you really do look great….. uh, you no, i dont think i ever caught your name…"

After being pulled down from her appartment and getting in the truck she wonders if she even shut the door behind her. Oh well. "Oh, right! Im nepeta! Nepeta leijon, nice to meet you officially!" she giggls. "and you are?"

"dirk Strider." he said proudly as he drove away and didn't bother looking atthe road as he did. "i hop you like romcoms because i got us tickets to a gr8 movie." they kept driving and he reached over after a few minutes to hold her hand softly.

Her cheeks flare up with heat whe he takes her hand, and she reacts by laceing her fingers with hers. "I love romcoms!" she giggles. She kinda remembers telling him that once but maybe she hadnt and he was just super duper good at guessing?! That must be it there's no other explaination.

she had definately told him before but he pretended not to know to impress her. he steered the car with one hand and kept looking over at her but they made it to the movies without incident. it wasa school night so it was quiet and there werebarely any people around and thry went straight into the theater. it was empty too- they were the only ones there.

"Ohh, we have really good seats!" she comments as they take there seats. Actually, theres no one in the entire theater but hey shes not that smart. Nepeta wonders what time the movie starts and munches on some popcorn- which they totally got shut your whore mouth.

they were there a little bit early so therewas some time before the movie was going to start and the only sound in the theater was them chewing on popcorn. dirk reached to grab a piece and his hand met with nepetas inside the bucket. he blished a little but it was just when the lights went off so nepeta probably didn't see it- unless she did. dirk did not let go of her hand and held it inside the popcorn bucket.

Luckily for dirk she didnt see him blush, and welcomed his hand mingling with hers amongst the butter and salt of the popcorn. She gets comfortable in her seat, laening her head against his shoulder casually as the preveiws started playing.

the preiws played and there was one for a horror movie. it was full of blood and gore and dirk waited for her to react to it. he putan arm over her shoulder to comfort her after taking his ahdn out of the popcorn bucket.

The preveiw totally freaked her out and she had hid her face in his arm, allowiong his arm to wrap around her comfortingly. Even after it had ended, she stuck close, not minding at all.

The movie started a few minutes later and it was just as lovey-dovey asthe advertisements had promised. it was about two people that fell in love at first sight andthen some more stuff happened. dirk wasn't really a romcom kinda person so he wasnt paying too much attention instead he was casuslaly looking over at nepeta every once in a while- he was taller than her and from this position had a good veiw right down her top

Nepeta had tried watching the movie at first, but had found the anime haired guy beside her way too distractioning. Her eyes flicked over every once in a while just to get a good look at the person she had kown and completely trusted for the past 4 years. EVentually her eyes met his and she blushed like a tomato.

idirk couldn't hold back anymore…. when she turned to look at him he was instantly even more attracted to her and leaned in to kiss her right on the lips.

A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next? reveiw to see!


End file.
